The Eternal Winter
by Michelle Lacie Kat
Summary: Elsa hadn't wanted to expose herself, expose her horrible curse to her classmates and now she had done just that. Throwing Sweet Amoris into an eternal winter, Elsa flees in hopes of finally being free but is followed by her close friends and Deborah. Will Elsa be able to actually live freely or will she hurt someone she loves trying? (Based on Frozen.) [Rated T for violence]
1. Chapter 1

**_The Eternal Winter_**

**_Chapter 1: Conceal, Don't Feel_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey just a quick AN about my character Elsa. She, before Let it Go, looks like the Disney Elsa during her **_**_coronation (Her hairstyle at least.) but she as brown hair and brown eyes. She doesn't have a family so she's living independently like Castiel. I think that's all I need to say here so enjoy._**

**_Oh, one thing: This is a songfic! No likey, Leavey! NOW!_**

* * *

><p>Elsa cowered away in the basement as she heard distant voices of her once friends talking about the newest scandal created by Deborah. She had to admit, it did sound like she had attacked the pop star but that wasn't at all what had happened. Who would believe her though, past Rosalya and Lysander no one liked her anymore.<p>

She was a fool to think she could help, she damned her conscious for leading her in the wrong direction. She should have been a good girl like she was always suppose to be and left Rosalya to do the work. Now she was out cast from the rest student body and she could hardly hold back her once carefully guarded emotions.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." she whispered to herself, "Put on a show."

Elsa took in a deep breath, at this age her magic was a bit easier to at least maintain even if it's only for the slightest of moments. She took off her gloves sometimes, the students and staff all were aware that she would do so randomly during mellow days, and today she had to wear them again.

Glancing at her bag, Elsa carefully reached into it and pulled out her blue gloves. She knew how strongly her magic reacted when she was upset and she saw that she couldn't even touch the door of the basement without freezing it.

"Be the good girl you always have to be." she told herself as she donned the blue, ice patterned gloves. "Conceal, don't feel."

She could feel the gloves contain her powers, it felt like she caged and she heavily preferred it be that way if it meant she didn't hurt anyone. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

She stood from her corner and made sure she had all her possessions before finally leaving the basement. As she left, she cringed when she saw the damage she did to the door. It looked like she had thrown a balloon filled with ice blue paint at it, one would think so until they touched it.

_Conceal, don't feel. _She chanted in her head as she quickly made way to her science class, ignoring the glares and hushed whispers of her classmates.

"Elsa." Lysander had heard about the recording, he may have also eavesdropped on Deborah playing it for Peggy, and he wished to make sure that the innocent girl was alright. "Elsa are you okay?"

Elsa kept her head down, "How can I be?" she tried hard not to let her voice crack though it happened anyways.

Lysander sighed, he had expected this from her.

"I suppose that's a fair answer. Will you try to stay out of trouble now?"

Elsa nodded and continued to make her way to class up stairs without a word. Lysander watched her go for a minute before hurriedly making his way to Rosalya's class. He needed to warn her of their friend's state otherwise she'd plan until the end of the day and Elsa didn't look like she'd make it until then.

Elsa hadn't passed the small wall of the stairs yet when she heard Amber and Li mumble about something. "Position it perfectly." she heard Amber say, "This is a one in a lifetime shot."

Elsa allowed herself to peek around the corner and saw the three girls position a bucket of water on a window ledge. Amber also has a basketball under her arm, this wasn't a good sign and Elsa wasn't sure what to do.

"There she is!" Amber took the ball from under her arms and prepared to throw it at the bucket. "Dump the water!"

Elsa was afraid to do anything but at the same time she knew she had to stop Amber. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Why can't you leave us alone!?" Amber growled, "We're making the brat pay for coming back! You're not going to stop me!" Amber threw the ball at the bucket, successfully knocking it out the window.

Elsa heard a loud scream and rushed over to the window to see what damage had been done by the blonde. Making the mistake of actually sticking her head out the window, Elsa saw that the bucket of water landed on Deborah.

"YOU!" Elsa gasped as Deborah glared up at her, "YOU LITTLE..!"

Elsa paled as she called back, "No it wasn't me!" Turning around, Elsa saw that Amber and her friends had already left meaning all the blame would be placed on her.

Elsa heard voices from down below but didn't wish to hang around any longer, hurrying away from the scene, taking great care to not be so noticeable around any windows, Elsa raced to the back doors of the school.

She was careful to be quiet, she didn't want to look suspicious, and she tried to leave without being noticed by anyone. She had no doubt that Deborah was already racing to the principal to complain and she didn't want to be here any longer. Especially since she could feel her magic beginning to react to her fear and even with the protection of her gloves she despised the sensation her powers were creating.

Elsa scoped out the area, the only way to get off the school grounds was through the front and she needed to make sure no one saw her. Many of the students followed Deborah inside from the looks of it but that wasn't exactly the case. As Elsa tried to leave a voice called out to her.

"Elsa!" Elsa barely managed to not jump at the sound of the principal's voice, "Where do you think you're going!?"

"I-I.."

"She's trying to run off so she can't get in trouble!" Deborah cried as the girls tried to calm her down. "I told you she did it, she wouldn't be trying to take off if she didn't."

"I'm leaving because I have to." Elsa shot back, she knew making any reference to the incident would give Deborah ammunition and she would rather not do that. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"You're lying!" Deborah moved away from the girls and stormed toward Elsa, frightening the brunette. "You been harassing me all day!"

Elsa began to panic, the more Deborah tried to corner her the more her magic reacted and even though her gloves were on it didn't mean she was safe from an accident. "Leave me alone Deborah, I didn't do anything to you."

Just as Elsa was about to turn away and leave Deborah grabbed Elsa's wrist, tearing off one of Elsa's glove. "Don't walk away!"

Elsa, having immediately felt her magic no longer be caged, drew her exposed hand to her chest. "What are you doing?!" she clutched her fist in fear, she would expose herself if this continued on.

"You have to face your punishment!" Deborah tried to grab Elsa again but Elsa, without thinking, let a gust of ice blast out at the pop star, knocking the brunette down.

Everyone gasped at the scene, they were all shocked that scatter around, and on, Deborah was ice that came from Elsa's hand. They all started whispering among themselves when Rosalya, Lysander, Nathaniel, and Castiel arrived.

"Deborah!" Castiel rushed over to Deborah, helping her up from where she had fallen. "Deborah, what happened and why are you covered in ice?"

Elsa had already began to back away, around her now was judging eyes that were worse than when they all thought she was hurting Deborah. Rosalya hurried over to Elsa and began asking a million questions a second. Rosalya and Lysander knew nothing of her gift, or curse in Elsa's opinion, so none of her questions involved the ice on Deborah.

"Her!" Deborah pointed at Elsa, fake tear running down her face and ruining her make up. "She did this!"

"Why'd you hurt her Elsa?" Castiel asked angrily, pushing Rosalya aside so he could get to Elsa. "Elsa answer me!"

"No!" Elsa cried, backing away from the red head, "Stay away from me!" Unaware that she was using her exposed hand, she tried to wave Castiel off only to accidentally create a little wall of sharp icicles pointing at everyone.

Everyone backed away, except for Rosalya since she was standing beside Elsa, and Elsa felt her magic begin to seize control. She needed to leave before something seriously horrible happened.

Deborah, seeing that she could use this weakness to her advantage, called out, "What are you? A witch or monster?!" This, she could easily see, would get her even with Elsa.

Once Deborah made her comment, the student began to question what Elsa was, frightening the girl so much that she hadn't realized that each step she took turned to ice as well. "No.." she whispered, "I'm not a monster..."

No one, except for Rosalya, heard her and Rosalya tried to calm Elsa down but the girl had taken off crying, bringing down an snow storm as she went. Elsa took off out of the school's grounds, running toward some of the surrounding mountains.

With the storm wildly howling about, it was far too dangerous for anyone to be outside. "Everyone!" Mr Faraize called from the school's door, "Please get inside!"

The students began to hurry into the school, all except Rosalya who continued to look toward where her friend had gone. Since Deborah's return, Rosalya found that she could really only get the friendly attention of Elsa as everyone else was too busy catching up with Deborah. When she learned of Deborah's scheming ways, she saw how hurt Elsa was that everyone was turning on her and Rosalya wasn't one to let a close friend suffer.

Lysander noticed that Rosalya wasn't following the rest of the student body. "Rosa!" he called, "Rosa what are you doing?"

Already sensing that Rosalya was going to follow her friend, Lysander raced over to Rosalya, who also decided to take off in the direction Elsa went. Both Lysander and Rosalya ignored the calls of the teachers along with some of the students. He could barely see his brother' girlfriend and with storm pushing their bodies multiple directions he knew they weren't going to be able to return to the school. They needed to find shelter and quick, especially since Rosalya was only wearing her dress.

"Rosa!" Lysander called, he would have to make a recommendation to Leigh to make Rosalya's clothes a bit more colorful since her once noticeable features made her invisible in the storm. "Rosalya please answer me!" The storm surprisingly was stronger in the direction that Elsa went, probably because she didn't want anyone to find her.

The was silence for a minute before he got what he needed, "Lysander!" Lysander perked as he heard her call for him, it was hard to try to figure out where her voice was coming from with the howls of the storm but he somehow managed.

"Rosa!" When he found her she was on her knees in the snow, crying for her friend. "Rosa c'mon, you'll freeze out here."

Rosalya nodded and clutched onto Lysander, "We're too far from the school." she noted when she caught a glimpse of the jewelery store, "Where are we gonna go?"

"Leigh's store isn't far away." he told her, "Follow me." holding onto Rosalya's hand tightly, he led her to the clothing store.

Elsa wasn't sure where she was running to, she didn't dare look back to see if she passed anything like a marking. She only kept running up a mountain, dodging the trees until she finally decided that she was far enough.

Glancing around, she noticed that she caused a storm and scolded herself for letting her powers get the best of her. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself aloud, "They know and they hate and fear me."

The storm surrounding her started to diminish, and Elsa hugged herself as she tried to not cry. Deborah's comment hurt her more than she wanted to admit and she couldn't help but wonder what everyone else thought of her now.

Elsa started to walk upward the mountain, She felt she just outcasted herself from the only home she had and the sense of loneliness started to seep in.

"_Try to be positive Elsa!" Elsa's mother urged when her daughter panicked over freezing her wall, "If you're positive maybe you'll gain control of your gift."_

Elsa tried to think positive but she couldn't find anything to make herself feel better. "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._" she sung to herself softly, "_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside._"

Elsa rubbed her arms and leaning to her right, "_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried." _Suddenly, Elsa thought about how she was always forced to hide herself, how she always had to fit in. "_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal don't feel, don't let them know, well they know!_" Elsa tore off her other glove and threw it into the air, letting the winds carry it away.

"_Let it go,_" Elsa whirled around and released a small gust of ice from her hand, "_let it go. Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door!_" Feeling a smile spread on her face Elsa let more of her magic flow out of her.

"_I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on!_" glancing over her shoulder, smugly smiled, "_The cold never bothered me anyway._"

Happily trudging up to a clearing she continued to sing, "_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_" she ran up an small hill and let a gust of snow out, creating a snowy piece of a stair case. "_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me!_"

As she stepped on the first step, the piece turned into harden crystal. Elsa glanced up and down the stair and grinned, "_I'm free!_"

Elsa ran up the stairs, her hand were extended in front of her so that she could create a full stair case up the divided piece of the mountain. "_Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go let it go! You'll never see me cry!_"

Elsa happily reached the top and with each passing she felt her spirits rise. Running a bit away from her newly formed staircase, Elsa stomped her foot on the snow, creating a large ice floor decorated with a giant snowflake. "_Here I stand and here I'll stay!_"

Glancing at the ground she decided to try to make a new home where she stood, "_Let the storm rage on!_" she slowly raised her arms, making the ice raise her up to create a giant ice palace. It rose from the ground and formed much like adjoining snowflakes. Though snow and ice was actually white in color, her castle took on a light blue color and looked more like it was formed from crystals than ice.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_" she sung as she continued to designed her new home, "_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_"

Reaching for the ring she had bought to replace Rosalya's that she wore on a necklace, she ripped it off her neck and sadly looked at it. It reminded her of her friends, the life she was throwing away out of fear. "_I'm never going back_," taking in her palace she made her choice, "_the past is in the past!_" Gripping the ring for a minute, Elsa threw it toward a wall, twirling as she did.

Realizing she had one more thing to change, she grabbed her pin that held her braid and tore it out of her hair. When the braid fell she ripped out the elastic band, unraveling it so her hair could fall freely like herself. she also combed back her bangs so that they wouldn't bother her eyes. She changed its color too, she refused to be easily recognized so she turned her brown hair to a white blonde.

"_Let it go, let it go!_" Her hair wasn't the only thing she planned on changing, while she sung she let her ice make her a beautiful dress that matched her new home. The dress formed its top layer before making her sleeves thinner and lighter blue in color. "_And I'll rise like the breaking dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_" Once her sleeves were formed she made herself a veil that sparkled and glittered like little jewels.

Walking out to her balcony, she finally let herself be free of her restraints, she was no longer just Elsa. She was now the Snow Queen, even if she was going to be all alone she was going to free. "_Here I stand! In the light of day! Let the storm rage on!_" she extended her arms out, letting some of her magic swirl itself around the palace as the sun appeared after being hidden by her storm. "_The cold never bothered me anyway!_"

Turning away from the outside, Elsa gave a flick of her wrist which slammed her doors shut.

Rosalya cuddled under the warm blanket Leigh gave her as the brothers discussed what had happened to cause this.

"Elsa must have always feared herself," Leigh concluded, after Lysander told him how the storm came when Elsa took off. "if she always hid her gift then it must be restless and will use itself when she is upset."

"What makes you say that?" Rosalya asked, finally joining the brothers. Leigh didn't believe in magic but the odd clothing designs of supposedly magical beings did entice him enough to look into it.

"Lysander said she wore the gloves often, she only took them off on days where nothing serious was going on and even then." Leigh continued to explain that Elsa's gift was emotion base, judging by how Deborah's comment upset her and then suddenly a blizzard attack Sweet Amoris. "No doubt this unnatural winter is her doing and I doubt that it's gonna go away any time soon."

"Maybe we can find her and convince her to remove it." Rosalya tried, Leigh already knew she was gonna try to run outside in her dress so he left to dig up some snow clothes he had left from last Christmas. "After all, she trusts us so maybe she'd listen with us."

"We don't even know where she is Rosa." Lysander countered, he too wanted to try and comfort his friend but he knew he couldn't run around willy nilly. "She could have ran over the mountains and left us entirely thanks to Deborah."

Leigh came back with wide eyes, carrying the snow clothes, "I wouldn't worry about that."

"Huh?"

"There a huge ice building on the mountain." he said, handing Rosalya her clothes, "Better get to her before anyone else realizes what's happened." And knowing Deborah she would try to pin the blame all on Elsa even though the blizzard started because she upset her.

"Are you coming with us Leigh?" Rosalya asked as she started to go to the dressing room to change. She noticed that Leigh had another set of clothes for himself.

Leigh nodded, "Elsa is my friend, she helped us through our fight and she doesn't deserve to be alone."

Rosalya smiled, "Wow that was so nice Leigh. How come you can't talk that way in our relationship?" she left giggling, they knew her comment was playful but it was annoying nonetheless.

Leigh and Lysander looked at her leaving form and shook their heads. This was Rosalya so no point arguing with her. Especially when Elsa needed them.

"Do you think she'll want to talk to us?" Lysander asked he stripped off his Victorian clothes to replace them with the appropriate snow protection he'd need. "She probably is afraid of us too."

Leigh shrugged, "We have to be careful on how we carry ourselves then. She's probably thinking we fear her but at the same time.."

"I get it." Lysander sighed, "The storm dissipated so surely others have seen her castle."

Leigh nodded, tugging on the snow pants. "Hopefully the storm's aftermath is blocking everyone's view, the windows are frosted so it is hard to see outside."

Rosalya zipped up the purple sweater and tugged up her black snow pants, she was eager to see Elsa and talk to her about what was going on. Her plan to get back at Deborah was simple but now she was willing to reckless for what the pop star did to the kind girl.

Rosalya thought back to the other students, how could they believe Deborah to be such a good person when the one who was kind was just shunned by her. And in front of them no less.

"Rosa?" Lysander knocked on the door of the dressing room, "Are you ready?"

"Uh," Rosa put on her snow boots and nodded, "yeah I'll be out in a minute." she doubled checked that she properly covered and hurried out to meet the brothers.

Kentin secretly glared at the weeping brunette, she was the one to spark Elsa's storm by calling her witch or monster. The one who deserved comfort was Elsa. Luckily, Kentin had spoken to Nathaniel and Armin about their situation and they had a plan to get out and find Elsa.

"No one's looking this way." Armin whispered to Kentin as Nathaniel managed to make up a diversion to keep everyone busy. "Let's go."

The three boys snuck to the back doors of the school and hurried out into the snow. Of course, without the proper clothes, they found themselves in a bit of a situation.

"To my house." Kentin said, leading the way, "My dad keeps tons of stuff for this in case."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey My Candy Love Fanatics! I have dutifully return from a I-don't-know-how-long-haitus-from-this-section and this is my new tale. Basically it's Frozen mixed with the Deborah Arc. I was listening to For The First Time In Forever (Reprise) and thought to myself, "Wouldn't it be a good story if Elsa lost control when Deborah was around?" and thus!<strong>_

_**Do review, favorite, and follow. Love Michelle Lacie Kat~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eternal Winter**

_**Chapter 2: Elsa's Winte**_r

* * *

><p>Kentin practically flew threw the front door, followed by Nathaniel and Armin. How grateful Kentin was that his father was away or he'd be read the riot act for barging in like he did.<p>

"Ken?" Kentin's mother, Manon, appeared from the hallway and smiled, "Oh Ken you're okay."

"Sorry to sound rude mom," he said as he started for the hall closet, "but we really need all of dad's storm supplies and the snow clothes."

Manon never questioned her son so she hurriedly gathered all of what he asked for and helped them prepare for their trek to find Elsa. As they prepared, Kentin explained to his mother how this unnatural winter started, emphasizing that Deborah had been the one to really cause the disaster.

"The poor dear!" Manon exclaimed as she finished stuffing a backpack full of snacks and a first aid kit. "Please do be careful."

Kentin swung the bag over his shoulder and nodded, "We will mother, just stay inside until this is over okay?"

Manon nodded her head and waved the boys goodbye as they hurried toward they remembered where Elsa ran off. They knew Rosalya and Lysander would also run after Elsa so they expected to meet up with them along the way.

Rosa waited for Leigh to close up his store and stared up at the ice castle they could see roughly from where they stood. Because the mountain was slightly covered by some clouds it wasn't a clear sight which gave Rosalya some hope that no one would notice the structure anytime soon.

"Alright." Leigh pocketed his keys and they started off toward the mountain. "Remember Rosa, do not be rash."

Rosalya nodded, "I know."

The trio walked through the deserted streets, the snow blocked many building's doors and windows so no one was outside. They had no doubt that eventually officials would start trying to gather citizens to relocate them at the storm center and they hoped to do reach Elsa before then.

"Rosalya!" They heard behind them, "Lysander!"

The trio turned around and were greeted the trio of boys. They raced over to them and Kentin explained to a somewhat angry Rosalya that they knew Deborah was the reason for the current events.

"She's been crying to everyone." Armin explained when Lysander asked what the situation at the school was like. "Everyone's having a hard time grasping Elsa's abilities but Deborah's already jumped at the chance to make them think that Elsa's bad."

"I'd expect as much from her." Rosalya growled, "But never mind that, we have a girl to find."

Following Rosalya's lead, the group set off toward Elsa's home in hopes of seeing the girl. They knew she'd be afraid of them, afraid of them fearing her, but they had to see her. She was not as alone as she thought she was and they desperately needed to prove that.

Deborah listened in on a conversation between Iris and Castiel, she was truly enjoying how everyone was slowly turning against Elsa. How lucky was she that Elsa had strange ice powers that were at the moment uncontrollable.

"I never thought Elsa could be like this." Iris commented as she rubbed her arms, "This is too much."

"I wonder why she would never tell us." Castiel, who had been sitting, leaned back, "I would have thought she trusted us."

"Well she lost ours." Iris added, which brought a devious grin to Deborah's face, "She's been harassing Deborah ever since she came back and now this.."

Deborah was rather shock, and gleeful all the same, that no one recalled that she had asked Elsa what she was. Even the singer knew that she was the one to set of the storm and she was going to do whatever it took to hide that little fact.

"Armin?" Deborah turned around and noticed that Violette and Alexy were frantically searching the halls. "Armin where are you?"

"Alexy?" Deborah was actually annoyed with the blue haired boy as his frantic searching interrupted the conversation she was listening in on. "What are you doing?"

"Armin is missing!" the twin nearly cried, "He was here when the storm hit and now he's gone!"

"He's not the only one." Melody and Kim appeared on the other side of the hall, equally worried, "Nathaniel and Kentin are gone as well."

"What's going on?" Iris asked as she and Castiel joined the girls.

"Nathaniel, Kentin and Armin are missing." Peggy informed the duo as she appeared from behind Melody, "They left to find Elsa."

"What?!" Alexy almost screeched, "How do you know that?"

Peggy shrugged, "I followed them to the back door and Kentin said something about joining Rosalya and Lysander to find her."

"But that's terrible!" Deborah acted concern, though she was genuinely afraid that the group knew her dirty secret and that made them threats. "We have to stop them, Elsa could hurt them!"

"But we can't!" Violette argued, "We're not dressed to face the cold, we'll freeze to death."

"What about the clothing store?" Melody asked, "Wouldn't they..?"

Alexy shook his head, "No, the store sells clothes base on season and it's spring, they wouldn't have winter clothes anymore."

"The sporting goods store then." Kim brightened, "They sell anything related to sports, surely they have some."

Castiel shook his head, "Even if we get the clothes, how are we going to find them?"

They all quieted, taking in Castiel's valid point. However, Deborah needed to get her hands on the group so she wasn't about to be deterred.

"Elsa took off toward the left mountains, that's probably where they're heading." Deborah started toward the back doors, "Maybe not all of us should go since those three already caused a stir."

"I'll go." Castiel offered, "Who else wants to tag along?"

Melody and Violette were too afraid to go so Iris agreed to tag along, seeing as she wanted to make sure their friends got back safely.

"Try to cover for us okay?" Iris asked as they approached the back door, "We can't have the teachers chasing us."

The remaining four nodded and let the trio leave, praying they'd save their friends from Elsa's curse. Secretly though, Alexy blamed Deborah for causing this and he hoped that Elsa would strike Deborah and freeze the heartless girl.

Armin and Kentin did their best to cover their tracks, Nathaniel had commented on someone following their footprints so the two thought it was best to try and hide them.

"Listen boys," Rosalya tried to be patient but she was never that type. "I think you did enough covering, can we just keep going please?"

The duo sighed and nodded, "Alright." they stood up and followed the group, hoping she was right.

"You know," Lysander said as they walked up the once mountain trail, "Elsa took off around late noon, the storm lasted about an hour."

"Yeah." Armin nodded in agreement but confused at his point, "And?"

"It's going to be dark soon." he stated, "How are we going to find her in the dark?"

Rosa stopped and turned toward Lysander, in her panicking concern for Elsa she hadn't realized the time. While the night would help them out by hiding Elsa's castle it would make it difficult for them to find her.

"I have flashlights," Kentin said, tugging at his bag's strap, "and if necessary we'll just camp out until morning."

"Can't we try with the flashlights?" Rosalya asked, she wanted to cover as much ground as possible because the closer they got the closer they'd find Elsa. "The sun won't set within an hour anyways."

The group agreed with Rosalya, they to wished to find Elsa as soon as possible and at this point none could say that Deborah was still in the dark about what they were trying to do. After that brief debate, the group hurried up the mountain, Elsa's palace was far and they had a lot of ground to cover.

Elsa wandered her palace, she was amazed that she could create such a structure with her powers. It was astounding and Elsa felt incredibly proud of herself.

As she went along she noticed that she would need help maintaining her home and not to mention that she did not want anyone coming into her home so she would need guards. Elsa walked to the entrance of her palace where she had made a decorative ice fountain and decided to create her own army of ice men.

With the twirl of her hands, tapping of her fingers, and flicks of her wrists Elsa created a thousand soldiers. They would help protect her from the judging society she left behind, protect her from Deborah and from her group.

_But what about Rosa?_ Elsa knew the outspoken girl was bound to race up this mountain and try to talk to her and she was concerned about that. What could be said or done at this point?

"Rosa will come..." Elsa said to herself, "I can't try to stop her..."

Sighing, Elsa turned to her right and gave a twirl of her wrist to make two special snowmen for her friend. One was goofy looking, a long overbite with buck teeth but carried a happy smile. His brother looked more sweet and innocent though Elsa could see mischief in the big eyes he had.

"Olaf at your service!" The happily goofy one smiled, bowing to his queen.

The other snowman followed his brother's lead and gleefully introduced himself as Snowflake.

"My dear little snowmen," Elsa cooed to the small creatures of snow, "I have a very important job for you."

"Whatever you need our queen!" they eagerly jumped up and down.

Elsa smiled at the snowmen, "I have a friend named Rosalya, I need you to find her. I have no doubt she's trying to come up our mountain so please find her and bring her here."

Snowflake raised his little stick hand and asked, "What if she has others with her?"

"So long as they do not hurt you it should be fine." After all there's no way Deborah would trudge up a snow covered mountain just to rub the current events in her face. There was no way Elsa would be worth that trouble. "And please hurry, I do not want them to freeze out there."

The brothers saluted Elsa, "Will do our beloved queen!" and hurried out the palace door.

The ice men she created had started to take their posts so Elsa summoned a messenger to inform them of the two snowmen's mission so that they wouldn't accidentally attack their guests.

"My lady?" An ice man approached his queen timidly, "My we sing as we work?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, "Of course you may but when our guests arrive, please refrain from doing so. I'm afraid of frightening them."

The ice man nodded and hurried off to inform the others.

Deborah refrained from swearing like a sailor as she walked through the snow in her thick snow clothes. Deborah hated winter and that was a great reason to hate Elsa even more than she did before. Of course, she couldn't let that on yet.

"Hey look!" Iris up the mountain, pointing out that there was something on the mountain that wasn't there before.

Deborah and Castiel took in the sight, "It's a building..?"

"Maybe that's where Elsa is." Iris suggested, "And that's got to be where they're heading."

That wasn't a very good sign for Deborah, who knew how far up they were. "We should hurry!"

Castiel wasn't sure why Deborah cared so much about whether or not the missing students saw Elsa or not, it wasn't like any of them were her friends. He was never close to Rosalya so he didn't really care of what she did the same went for the other boys. The only one he really was concerned of was Lysander since they were best friends.

"It's gonna be night soon though." Iris told the brunette, "We didn't pack much for the trip."

Castiel looked up at the sky, Iris was right that it would be night soon but seeing the utterly failure on Deborah's face made him seek an alternative idea. "Let's just try to get as far as we can, we did buy flashlights and extra batteries."

Deborah perked, how lucky was she that the idiot was so easily swayed to keep them going by the slouch of her shoulders? "Of course, no doubt they'd set up a camp once it goes dark!"

Iris was hesitant but followed the other two toward the mountain, being they were barely reaching the mountain's tourist area and their friends were more than likely close to Elsa, Iris didn't think they would make it in time.

"We have to be positive." Deborah sang, putting a smile on the the other girl's face, "They have to stop soon."

Iris wasn't so sure about that, for Rosalya to race out into a snow storm only proved the beautiful girl would do anything to reach Elsa. Iris wondered what Elsa could have done to earn Rosalya's loyalty, she's quickly lost everyone else's trust so how was it she still had Rosalya's? What was it Rosalya saw that no one else did?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey there peoples! I'm at starbucks again with my friend so yay! Also, during my insanely long haitus thanks to not having internet I have written up to chapter six, six is still in the works though. A guest made a comment about the Witch and Monster comment Deborah makes and it will be addressed later. Til then enjoy the other chapter and let me kniw what you think.<strong>_

_**Rosalya lives by my morals, including the one that you never abandon a friend in need. Anyone who is annoyed by this or doesn't live by this belief and feels it's stupid, just fucking leave please? I don't care.**_

_**Oh! also in response to that guest, I did say it was based off of Frozen and I meant that. So let me be specific, this is heavily based on Frozen! And no, i will not ever change Elsa's name, I like the name and it fits really well so no. Farewell people! See ya next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eternal Winter**

_**Chapter 3: Olaf and Snowflake**_

* * *

><p>Olaf and Snowflake looked everywhere near the palace for their queen's friends but no humans were ever found.<p>

"Maybe they're still climbing up." Snowflake suggested as his brother sat on a rock, "We should go down and see!"

Olaf smiled and hopped off his rock. "Good idea Snow!"

"I'll go to the bottom and you check in-between!" Snowflake instructed as the two started down the mountain toward Sweet Amoris. "That way one of us can find them!"

"Okay!" Olaf, in his excitement, tripped and tumbled down a bit. The two were happy to be assigned such a task of protecting and leading her friends. And not only that but they were made just for this task while the ice men were made to deal with the palace.

"You go ahead Snowflake," Olaf said once they felt the reached a fair distance from their home. "I'll look around here."

"Okidoki!" Snowflake continued to run down the mountain, he wondered what this Rosalya looked like. Their queen never told them that, With it getting dark Snowflake decided it didn't matter. If they were the queen's friends he'd bring them up.

Rosalya forced everyone to continue on in the dark, she had convinced them that they had to be close and stopping now was pointless. Really, she had no clue where they were only that they were going up. She didn't let that on though, she didn't dare.

"Definitely people must know we're gone." Nathaniel commented offhandedly, "I agree with Rosalya that we need to keep going."

"Still.." Kentin countered, "I don't think it's exactly safe to be traveling on a mountain at night."

"Just a little farther okay?" Rosalya pleaded, "Please?"

Leigh and Lysander sighed, Rosalya's determination was something they always admired and they still do but it was started to grate their nerves. They were all tired and some rest would do them good. They needed to compromise with the girl.

"Why not take a break?" Lysander suggested, he carefully worded his suggestion so that there was no way Rosalya could refuse. "If we take a break then we'll have more energy to get to Elsa quicker."

It was almost comical when Rosalya suddenly walked up to a tree and plopped on the ground, "Fine."

Kentin and Armin looked at Lysander in shock, "That's all it took?"

When Lysander nodded the two boys groaned, wondering to themselves why the other hadn't convinced Rosalya to stop earlier. They knew she probably would have ignored him a while ago but the effort would have been appreciated.

"Well since we're resting," Kentin pulled out his bag and started rummaging for some snacks, "who wants some food?"

Everyone gathered around Kentin, taking a snack bag and a bottle of water, and they all took a seat on the snowy ground. The sun had set roughly twenty minutes ago, their flashlights were all the light they had and that wasn't really comforting.

"I hope Elsa isn't trying to block us off." Rosalya mumble, it was mainly to herself but the others could hear her. "Just because of Deborah." She curled up and rested her head

"I doubt she'd do that." Leigh tried to comfort Rosalya but even he knew there was a great chance that Elsa was doing just that. "In fact, I'm sure she's thinking no one's coming up."

Armin wasn't sure what made Leigh think that so he asked, "Why?"

"She probably thinks everyone is afraid of her and when you're afraid of something you want nothing to do with it." he explained, taking his own statement in Leigh wondered if Elsa feared them too or even herself. It would make sense if she feared both actually.

"I wonder if she might think we're coming." Nathaniel commented, he agreed with Leigh but at the same time.. "Or, at least, Rosalya."

"Huh?" Rosalya lifted her head to look at Nathaniel, "Why me?"

"Because she knows you and you believed her about Deborah." he smiled at Rosalya and added, "At the moment, you and Lysander are the only friends she thinks still has."

Rosalya smiled a bit, "Yeah I guess." Opening her bag of trail mix, Rosalya munched on the nuts and dried berries as they all decided to change the subject to Deborah.

"How far do you think she's gonna take the whole 'Elsa's a freak' thing?" Kentin asked, "Elsa's gone from Sweet Amoris and I'm pretty sure she has no plans on coming back..."

"Deborah isn't one to let any opportunity slip by." Nathaniel pointed out, "Plus, if she felt that Elsa was still some threat to her, she'll do whatever it takes to get rid of her."

"Hopefully she thinks this," Rosalya waved her hand around to indicate the winter wonderland around them, "is good enough."

Lysander sighed and leaned back a bit, "With that girl, we'll never know."

Snowflake tumbled down to the bottom of the mountain, squealing as he went. He wasn't sure what to look for, he wouldn't be able to see foot prints in the dark, and he hadn't a thing to create light.

He wondered briefly if Olaf was just realizing that little fact himself. "Well hopefully they carry light!" he grinned, hobbling around to find his queen's friend.

He wasn't actually expecting them to be at the bottom or even far from the palace but there was just the slightest of chances he was going to have to take. Olaf would probably find them but again, just in case.

"Hello?" Snowflake called out, hoping for a response of some sort. "Is anyone there?"

Snowflake listened closely, surely they'd answer him if they were here. _Unless they thought I was trying to stop them! _Gasping in realization, Snowflake called out again.

"Hello? Rosalya?" He shouted as loud as he could, "I'm here to take you to Queen Elsa!"

Just after he said that he heard some scuffling and three voices talking lowly among each other. Not much later three shadows appeared, carrying a light with them.

Olaf had heard the voices and eagerly followed them to where Rosalya and the others were resting. He would have introduced himself as soon as he showed up but then he listened to what the group was discussing.

Who was this Deborah? What was a freak? And why would anyone associate the word with the queen? Olaf wasn't sure what to think but he pushed aside his confusion and greeted the teenagers.

"Hi!" he chirped, scaring the group minus Armin. Everyone who was scared quickly backed away but Armin stayed where he sat. "Whoa whoa don't be scared."

"It's a talking snowman!" Armin grinned, approaching the smiling snowman, "What's your name little dude?"

Olaf did a little bow, "My name is Olaf."

"Olaf?" Armin did his best to suppress a laugh, letting a goof grin grow on his face instead. "That's a funny name little dude. What are you doing out here?"

"Uh Armin?" Rosalya interrupted before Olaf could tell them his mission. "Doesn't it bother you that a snowman, what is suppose to be an inanimate object, is talking?!"

Armin glanced at Rosalya, then Olaf, then back at Rosalya. "Nope!" he grinned before returning his attention to the snowman. "So again, whatcha doing?"

"My queen sent me to find her friends!" he exclaimed happily, "Is one of you Rosalya?"

Rosalya jumped up, as she backed away while still sitting, and replied, "I'm Rosalya."

Olaf gasped and jumped up and down rather oddly. "Oh boy! I found you! Queen Elsa will be so pleased!"

"W-wait," Kentin stuttered in shock, "Queen Elsa?"

Olaf nodded, "Yes, Queen Elsa!"

"Since when was Elsa royalty?" Lysander asked, he wasn't trying to be rude but he couldn't see Elsa being of any royal descent.

"She controls the ice and snow." Olaf explained, "Because only she can do that she is the Snow Queen!"

"Alright then." Nathaniel seemed a little uncomfortable with the notion that Elsa was the Snow Queen, the fabled queen was said to emotionless and aligned herself with no one; she did as she pleased. Elsa couldn't be that, Elsa was loving and kind.

"Now that I found you guys," Olaf smiled, grabbing Armin's hand since he was the closest human to him. "we must hurry to the palace!"

"Uh." Armin had already set his trust on the snowman but the others were still a bit hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Elsa is expecting us." Olaf told them, "It will make her sad if you don't come."

Rosalya, who didn't want Elsa to be anymore upset than she was already, agreed to follow the snowman to Elsa's palace. Also, if Elsa wanted them there then maybe they could convince her to come back with them and maybe unfreeze Sweet Amoris. Preferably come back home first.

Violette cowered behind Melody and Alexy as the principal panicked over the six student who disappeared after Elsa's storm. No one, as in none of the staff, knew where they went or how long they'd been gone and the remaining students played as dumb as possible. Amber actually knew where her brother went, he promised to do her homework for the entire month if she kept the students and staff busy for the boys to leave. She now felt a bit bad for letting everyone think Elsa dropped the bucket of water on Deborah, maybe if she had owned up to her prank then this unnatural winter wouldn't have ever happened.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Violette whispered to Melody, "With Elsa I mean."

"I don't know.." Melody sighed, "I'm not even sure what can be done?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "She snowed us in but only we know that. To everyone else it's bizarre weather."

Alexy shifted awkwardly, he hated how they were blaming Elsa for this. The poor girl was frightened, frightened of judgment and herself. What bothered him probably the most was that Elsa wasn't running away to avoid being punished, she was running away to hide from them. She was probably even planning on never coming back.

How close was he to losing his best girl friend? Too close for his comfort.

"Do you think they already made it to wherever Elsa is?" Melody asked in a hushed whisper, "They've been gone a while and Elsa couldn't have gotten far."

"I kinda hope they find her." Alexy carefully worded his opinion, not wanting to upset the girls.

"What?" The girls looked at him funny, "Why?"

Alexy shrugged, "Well she made all this snow right?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded, "and?"

"Then only she can unfreeze it." he pointed out, "And if they find her they might be able to convince her to remove it."

The girls sat there in shock, they hadn't thought of that! How did they not think that if Elsa made the snow then only she could get rid of it. And not trying to see her would probably only keep them frozen in.

"Besides," Alexy added in Elsa's defense, "Elsa didn't look like she had done all this on purpose. She was scared."

Kim gave him a funny look, "What do you mean? What did she have to be scared of?"

"Well," Alexy pressed a finger under his bottom lip and said, "she was wearing her gloves and trying to leave, she panicked when Deborah tore off one glove, I'd say she was afraid of us finding out."

"And why would that bother her?" Peggy asked eagerly, to her this was a juicy story not someone's true feelings being hurt. "Wouldn't anyone wish for some awesome power like her's or something?"

"Such power comes with responsibility you know." Alexy warned, "Think back to all the times she wore the gloves, she barely ever took them off. She probably doesn't have control over her powers."

"Wouldn't the gloves she wore have frozen on contact then?" Melody asked softly.

"I don't know, maybe they were special." he had the slightest feeling that they were used to cover her gift since Elsa started to unleash her ice and snow when one hand was freed but he wasn't going to voice that assumption just yet. "Anyways, we can't blame all this on her."

"What makes you say that?" Kim wasn't sure what to believe but to her, it seemed like all this was Elsa's fault.

"We were judging her." he explained, "When Deborah asked what Elsa was, we followed her suit and that upset Elsa. Her being upset caused the storm I'm sure."

"But..." Violette started to tear up, "then that means we are to blame for this."

Alexy shrugged, "In a sense." he wanted to say that Deborah was more to blame but that wasn't going to blow over all that well. Not yet at least.

Elsa admired the work of her ice men, they were quick to build a fair sized wall and gate to protect her palace. Their songs were wonderful to listen to as well.

"_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._" They sung as they worked. "_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining._"

"_So cut through the heart, cold and clear._" a second group of Ice men sung as the passed by, "_Strike for love and strike for fear, feel the beauty sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart!_"

Suddenly all the ice men, bot outside and in, sung, "_And break the frozen heart!_"

"_Beautiful!_"

"_Powerful!_"

"_Dangerous!_"

"_Cold!_"

"_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._" Elsa felt slightly panicked there, the words they were singing were spoken to her once before. "_Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men!_"

Elsa drew her hands to chest, suddenly feeling very afraid again. "_Born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!_"

"_Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here! Split the ice apart!_" Taking in deep breaths they sung almost sorrowfully, "_Beware the frozen heart..._"

Elsa covered her own heart and let a few tears flow. She was the one with a frozen heart, otherwise how else could this happen? She had read about the fabled Snow Queen, the one she was said to become when she grew up, she feared the day the title would so rightfully belong to her. Was that today? Sure she gave herself that title when she decided she was free but at the same time it didn't sound that bad at the moment.

Shaking her head, Elsa turned away from the scene of the ice men and slowly walked to the room with her balcony. Suddenly this whole being free was not as wonderful as it sounded.

Elsa forced away her depressing thoughts and changed her internal thoughts to Olaf and Snowflake. She wondered if they were alright and if they had found Rosalya, now that she thought about it she had never told them what Rosalya looked like and now that it was night they would have a harder time finding her.

"Shoot!" Elsa mentally slapped herself for forgetting those important details. She could hope that they're lucky, sending an ice man wouldn't do her much good at all.

"My queen!" an ice man came rushing over to her, doing his absolute best to not trip himself. When he stood in front of Elsa he gave her a quick bow. "My queen, the gate is finished and one of the men saw Olaf coming with a group!"

"Did he?" Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach, she sends for Rosalya and this is how she reacts? Then again, she doesn't know if he really found her. "Open the gate and stand guard."

"Yes my queen!" He bowed again and scurried off to inform the others of their queen's orders.

Elsa turned toward the doors of her balcony, through the ice Elsa saw her friends' images, her memories of their good times from before Deborah's return gave her some courage and strength. She took in a deep breath and told herself that Rosalya wouldn't hurt her. After all, Rosalya was a good friend who took everything into consideration and there was no doubt in Elsa's mind that Rosalya only wanted to help her.

_She may be afraid, _Elsa thought sadly as she hugged herself, _but I am too. It's not bad to be afraid, it's bad to let it control you. _Straightening her posture, Elsa prepared herself for the arrival of her friends since she knew Rosalya wasn't coming up alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eternal Winter**

_**Chapter 4: For The First Time In Forever**_

* * *

><p>The group, of course minus Olaf, stared in absolute awe at the ice structures before them. It was truly a sight to behold and it was far to mystical to be real but it was.<p>

"How.." Rosalya whispered to herself, "Did Elsa really make this?"

"Of course!" Olaf stated proudly, puffing up his little snow chest. "Our queen can do so much!"

"Halt!" The group jumped as an ice man approached them, "Speak you names and state your business."

"It's me, Olaf." Olaf moved aside to properly introduced his group. "These are Queen Elsa's friends that she told me to find."

"Told you and Snowflake to find." the ice man corrected, "Where is Snowflake?"

Olaf gasped, he had forgotten about his brother going to the bottom of the mountain. "He went to the bottom of the mountain! I forgot!"

The ice man shook his head, despite them all being just created they already knew of each other's quirks and habits. "Please go find him." he sighed, "The group may pass."

Olaf nodded and turned to Rosalya and the others, "I have to go find my brother so you have to continue on by yourself. Just keep going straight!"

Rosalya was hardly able to utter a thank you as Olaf scurried off down the mountain to find Snowflake. Taking in the impressive palace, no longer did she think it was a castle, she looked behind her at the boys.

"Are you ready?" she asked, she was suddenly scared but she fought against her fear. When they nodded, Rosalya took in a deep breath and continued toward the palace.

"Who would have thought," Kentin said as they walked up the staircase, "that she was capable of all this."

"You know," Nathaniel added, "I always hated ice because it was cold but now..I see just how beautiful it is."

They all nodded and gazed in appreciation of Elsa's fine work, they would be lying if they said it wasn't a magnificent and horrifying sight. Magnificent for its beauty and horrifying for its impressive height. Once they reached the top, they all slowly approached the large front doors. Rosalya stood in front and knocked on the doors, she was afraid that they wouldn't open but when they did she smiled in absolute relief.

"Ladies first." Lysander said when Rosalya looked at them, "Remember, don't be rash."

Rosalya nodded and took a hesitant step on the ice. "I hope I don't fall." Instead she found that it was rather easy to walk on the ice so long as she didn't take a quick step.

"Elsa?" they called into the palace, "Elsa where are you?"

Rosalya, who decided to try upstairs, approached the second staircase only to see Elsa poke her head out from behind a pillar. "Elsa?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, with her completely new look she was afraid they might not recognize her but swallowed her fear and presented herself in all her new beauty. "Rosalya, you came."

Giving Elsa a relieved laugh and sigh, Rosalya smiled, "Of course, you're my friend."

Elsa, noticing that some of the boys were there, greeted them, "Welcome to my palace."

None of the boys were able to speak, how can you when the timidly sweet girl you once knew had completely changed. Elsa was never one for flashy clothes, never wanting to stand out, and now here she was. Elsa was no eye sore like Deborah, she didn't hold herself like she was beautiful and she knew it, she just looked like this was her real self and she was free to be herself.

Leigh was the first to speak to her. "Elsa, wow."

Elsa blushed, "I got a little carried away when I ran off, I didn't think about what would happen if you saw me again..."

"I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing." Leigh explained, coming next to Rosalya who stood at the bottom of the staircase. "You look beautiful like this, it suits you very well."

Elsa turned her head away a bit, rubbing her hands together nervously, she didn't really pay attention to her changes but it made her happy to know that they weren't foolish and unfitting. "I-Thank you for your kind words."

"Elsa," Nathaniel took a step toward where the two love birds stood, "I have to agree with Leigh. You look like true royalty, elegant and all."

Lysander nodded, "White and sparkling blue really are your colors Elsa."

Kentin, who decided that all the compliments shouldn't just be about Elsa's new style, added, "And this palace, I've never thought something like this was possible."

Elsa definitely perked when Kentin complimented her palace, "Really?"

"Yeah." Kentin joined Leigh and Rosalya on the stairs, "To think you hid this from us for so long."

Elsa tilted her head "Well I've always been so scared. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We know you don't Elsa." Rosalya smiled sweetly, "We know you wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, that's not who you are."

Elsa stared at Rosalya in shock, did she really just say the one thing no one's ever told her before. "I-I"

"Elsa," Rosalya had to ask, it was why they were there. "we want you to come home."

"H-home?"

"We know you're going to hide here." Lysander said, taking a step forward but retracted when Elsa took a step back. "We don't want you to live in hiding anymore."

Elsa looked down at the floor, it's not that this was unexpected but the choice to stay or return was not one she felt she could make. "You don't understand," She tried to speak as loudly as possible but the pain strained her voice into still a whisper. "I can't go back there, ever."

Rosalya shook her head and took a step toward Elsa, "Hiding isn't going to help you Elsa. Neither is caging your gift."

"And what good will come of me exposing myself." she argued, her tone sharpening by accident. "I'm not normal."

"It's not like the whole world knows of your powers." Kentin quickly added, "The only people who know are those at school-"

"That's more than I ever wanted as far as acknowledgment went." she stated firmly, "My powers do more harm than good, I'll hurt others if I go back."

Elsa turned away and started toward her highest room, she didn't expect this told really end their conversation but when she heard quick footsteps up the stairs behind her she panicked a bit. Turning around slightly, Elsa saw Rosalya hurrying up the stairs.

"Rosalya?!" Elsa, without realizing it, released her magic that created a wall to block off Rosalya.

"Whoa!" Rosalya almost ran head first into the wall, her surprise allowed Elsa the time to run away. "Hey wait!" Moving past the wall and following

Elsa, despite not being use to wearing a dress, was surprisingly quick; perhaps it was a great idea that her dress was made with a slit on the side.

"Elsa please wait!" Rosalya called after her, now that she was running it was hard to keep her footing.

Elsa shook hear head as she raced up her staircase, "Go away Rosalya!"

Panicking Rosalya took in a quick breath "You don't have to protect us. We're not afraid!"

Following Rosalya's lead Nathaniel and Kentin added, "_Please don't shut us out. Please don't slam the door._"

"_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._" Lysander and Armin sung from behind Nathaniel. "_Because for the first time in forever, we finally understand._"

Sparking the same emotions, they all tried to serenade Elsa into coming back with them. "_For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. _We can head down this mountain together! Y_ou don't have to live in fear! Because for the first time in forever_"

"We will be right here."Rosalya and Lysander sung, hoping Elsa would break and come back with them.

Elsa couldn't understand, why were they pushing the matter? She was only going to hurt them, didn't they see that she almost did at school and just now? Upon entering the room, Elsa found she had nowhere to hide nor run so she turned toward her friends and pleaded, _"Please go back home your lives awaits. Go enjoy the sun and let me lock my gates._"

Rosalya became sadden by the plead but pushed still. "_But-_"

Elsa put up a hand to stop Rosalya, "_I know. You mean well, But leave me be._"Elsa walked to the balcony with a sad smile,"_Yes I am alone but I'm alone and free, just stay away and you'll be safe from me._"

Rosalya stayed where she stood and nervously rubbed her hand, how was she gonna tell her that she made more of a mess. Obviously she didn't know that Sweet Amoris was under snow. "Actually we're not."

Elsa turned a bit and gave Rosalya a look, "What do you mean you're not?"

Rosalya took a step toward Elsa, "I get the feeling you don't know."

Elsa got a bit annoyed, she fully turned toward Rosalya and stood at her full height. "What do I not know?"

Rosalya took in a quick breath and just let out the secret they were hiding, "Sweet Amoris is in deep deep deep snow."

Elsa took a step back in shock, "What?"

Kentin, coming up from behind Rosalya, added, "You kind of set off an unnatural winter. Probably everywhere." He felt bad that Elsa had to know that she did some damage during her escape but only she could remove it, that was proven when Leigh made mention that the sun wasn't melting any of the snow.

Elsa didn't get it, how could she have made an unnatural winter? Was this what the wise man her parents sought out meant when he said to beware the frozen heart? "Everywhere?" she repeated.

"Don't worry," Rosalya smiled, hoping to give Elsa courage. "you can just unfreeze it."

Elsa shook her head, panicking to the point her magic began to act on its own. "No I can't. I-I don't know how!"

Even though he could see the snow beginning fall, more than likely signaling another storm from Elsa, Armin tried to encourage Elsa to believe in herself. "Sure you can. We know you can!"

"_Cause for the first time in forever,_" they all sang as the falling snow began to move in a circle around Elsa's trembling body.

"_I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_" Elsa cried and she combed her fingers through her pushed back, hardly noticing the small storm she was causing.

Though they were all singing only Rosalya took the chance to follow Elsa, entering the storm. "_You don't have to be afraid_."

Elsa wasn't listening to Rosalya and her friends, she was too busy remembering all the pain she had caused. "_No escape from the storm inside of me!_"

Rosalya could feel that the more upset Elsa became the more stronger the winds. The truly proved that Elsa's powers were emotion based and if only they could get her to listen they would get the chance to help her. "_We can work this out together!_"

"_I can't control the curse!_" Elsa could hear voices of those she knew, all saying the same thing; Monster.

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made._"

Elsa wished for them to leave while they could, she wanted them to get away before she hurt any of them. "_No please! You'll only make it worse!_"

Seeing that Elsa was panicking more and more, Rosalya could do nothing but beg Elsa to stop. "_Don't panic._"

Elsa felt so trapped, not even in the same sense of what it felt like to wear her gloves. "_There's so much fear!_" She found herself sort of following the swirling winds, spinning her in a circle.

"_We'll make the sun shine bright!_"

"_You're not safe here!_" Why weren't they getting it? Why can't they just leave her alone?

"_We can face this thing together!_"

The rage was getting to intense, Elsa began to feel like she needed to release her powers sort of like when a person needed to vent their anger. "_No~!_"

The storm was progressively getting more violent and even though Rosalya was becoming afraid herself she refused to back down. "_We change this together._"

"_I~_" Elsa gripped her head, she could keep holding back for much longer.

"_And everything will be alright~!_"

Elsa finally just couldn't keep fighting herself anymore, "_I Can't~!_" Still in motion with the storm, she absorbed the snow and released it again, accidentally striking Rosalya in the heart.

"Oof!" Rosalya managed to not fall on her back but instead fell to her knees, holding where the ice pierced her heart.

Elsa hadn't seen what she had done but when she heard the boys rush to Rosalya and the white hired girl coughed like she had been choking she turned around and saw what she had done. She knew this would happen, this was what she was exactly trying to warn them of!

"El-Elsa," Rosalya coughed, she didn't blame Elsa for what happened but she didn't think of how it affected the girl. "please you..you gotta come home."

"No!" Elsa was almost in tears, "I can't go back!"

"Elsa..."

"Get out!" Suddenly, the ice men around the palace were returned to snow then merged together into one large snow monster behind Elsa. "Just get out!"

"Whoa.." The monster reached down and forced the group into his arms, carrying them through the ice wall to toss them over the gate. "Hey!"

Landing in snow seems like it should be soft but it actually hurt, especially for Rosalya. The giant snow monster said nothing to them, he just made sure they could find a way back in and walked away; probably to return to being all of Elsa's guard.

"Well that was incredibly messed up." Armin groaned as he lifted himself, "What do we now?"

"Ah!" Rosalya, who was the first to stand, fell to her knee again. "It-It's so cold."

Hurrying to her side, Leigh checked Rosalya's temperature. "She's getting cold."

"What did Elsa do?" Kentin asked, "I saw the ice shoot out of her but-"

"That's-" Rosalya's voice was becoming a whisper, "She didn't...mean to."

"The ice?"

Nathaniel, catching on to what Rosalya was saying and piecing this to the fabled tale figured out what happened. "Elsa froze Rosalya's heart."

"Huh?" Leigh looked at the blond in utter confusion, "What do you mean 'froze'?"

"Well," to base reality on a fairytale was stupid but it was all he had, "the story of the Snow Queen says the queen can freeze hearts. The person will still live but will forever be her slave."

"But this isn't-" Kentin was about to argue but was cut off by Nathaniel.

"Yeah I know but the Snow Queen wasn't suppose to exist either." Pointing toward Elsa's palace, "But there she lives."

"But the Snow Queen can't feel." Lysander argued, "But I admit, Elsa may have feared hurting us like this."

They all were quiet for a moment before Leigh helped Rosalya onto his back and they all started to return to Sweet Amoris. No one asked about if Rosalya was going to become Elsa's slave or not, they feared the answer so it was best to not ponder that.

"Snowflake?" Olaf called as he looked for his brother, "Snowflake?"

Olaf was beginning to worry, what if something happened to his brother? Something bad? Oh, what a horrible Olaf felt he had been for letting Snowflake go off on his own. He should've known better than that!

"Oh!" Olaf headed over to a tree and started to bang his head against the truck, "I'm such an idiot!"

Olaf was so busy with his self loathing and idiocy that he hadn't heard the sounds of footprints approaching behind him.

"Olaf!" Olaf perked up and turned around to see Snowflake and a group of three other teens. "Brother what are you doing here?"

Olaf eyed the group for a minute before explaining that he found Rosalya and a group of boys and had already sent them to Elsa. "Who are they?" He asked, Elsa had only asked to see Rosalya and whoever was with her.

"They said they were her friends." Snowflake said, moving aside to introduce the group. "The mean redhead is Castiel, the nice one is Iris, and the wildebeest one is De-be-ra?" Snowflake received a knock on the head for that.

"It's Deborah!" Deborah huffed, she was becoming increasingly annoyed with the snowman to the point she was about to say there was no use for him.

"Hey!" Olaf pulled Snowflake away from the trio, "He was trying to help you and this is how you treat him?"

Before Deborah could send back a retort they all heard shuffling and voices. Olaf immediately recognized them and, with Snowflake in tow, raced over to the sounds.

"Rosalya!" Olaf greeted as he found the group, he almost hadn't noticed right off that something had happened. "Rosalya? What happened?"

By this time Deborah and the other two had followed to see Rosalya weakly balanced on Leigh's back.

"Rosalya!" Iris rushed over to the girl as Leigh let her climb off his back. "Rosalya what happened to you?"

"We went to see Elsa," Kentin explained for the now soft-spoken girl. "we tried to get her to come back but she panicked and-"

"She didn't mean for it to happen," Nathaniel added when he saw Rosalya try to speak up for her friend, "we pushed her too far and Elsa accidentally froze Rosalya's heart."

"F-Froze?"

Leigh saw the fear cross the orange haired girl's face so he quickly added, "We don't know what to do so we were just-"

"True love!" Olaf and Snowflake interrupted, "Elsa's magic can be melted by true love."

"True love?" Castiel asked, "You mean that overrated romance joke?"

Olaf shook his head, "No, but it will take too long to explain than what time Rosalya has left. She needs to get warm right now."

"Warm?" She asked softly, "How..?"

"To the town!" the two snowmen sang, "If we get her inside and near a fire, it'll slow the freezing process."

Now with a solid plan, Leigh hoisted Rosalya into his arms. "Let's get to our apartment Lysander, we can burn some of the left over firewood we still have."

Lysander nodded, "Alright," looking at the boys they came with asked, "Can you go back to the school? Make sure no one else tries to come up here?"

The boys nodded, "Of course."

Deborah, now seeing a new opportunity and objective, smiled, "And we'll come with you, seeing our as little adventure isn't even worth the trouble."

Nathaniel knew from that tone in Deborah's voice something was up, last time she used it with him got him a black eye. What could the hag be planning now?

Neither disagreeing nor agreeing, the boys simply headed toward town with the trio following.

Elsa walked in circles, hugging herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. She scolded herself for letting this happen again, how many did she have to hurt before realizing she couldn't ever live among others?

Elsa stopped her pacing and looked up at the ice ceiling, when she made her palace the ice glowed a bright blue and now, it was a dark black purple with sharp icicles pointing in her general direction.

"How could I be such a fool?" she softly cried, "One mistake after another."

Elsa knew she had basically just killed Rosalya, she had done the same thing to her parents. Again by accident but it happened nonetheless.

"_Momma!"A young Elsa cried as she watch the ice consume her parents' bodies. "Momma don't leave me!" She hadn't meant to strike her parents in the heart, it just happened._

_Elsa's older brother had just left, their uncle taking him away for some unknown reason. The sadness and fear of losing her brother cause the accident but Elsa never saw it that way._

"_El-Elsa.." Her mother smiled sadly, "Don't...let your fear..take..over you."_

"_Please Momma!" Elsa tried to reach out to touch her mother but her mother stopped her._

"_Do-Don't..." Elsa's mother was turned to ice before she could finish what she was trying to say._

Elsa didn't dare touch anything after that night without her gloves, she locked herself away in her room until she decided to start a new life in Sweet Amoris. She never saw her brother again, he was suppose to be gone for three years and she left before it was even one.

No one knew she was of noble blood anymore, she threw everything away to protect her family from her powers. The only surviving family who knew of her gift was her brother and he probably already knew of her crimes toward their beloved parents.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see._" She sang to herself, collapsing to her knees, "_Be the good girl you always had to be._"

"_Conceal, don't feel,_" She heard her ice men sorrowfully sing, "_Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know._"

Elsa couldn't hold in her tears anymore, she pressed the palms of her hands over her eyes and wept pitifully. She was beyond a fool, she should have known that she would hurt anyone without ever meaning to.

She truly was the Snow Queen, destined to live forever in solitude with only the company of her guard.

Deborah had formulated another plan to rid herself of Elsa, she normally would never resort to violence or such low tactics but she had not choice. She had to wait though, acting to soon would cause everything to back fire.

"Maybe we should go through the back?" Deborah suggested when she saw they were close to the school, "It'll be easier than going through the front."

"No way." Kentin argued, he was feeling rather proud of himself that he wasn't cowering in the presence of Castiel. "What do we have to hide?"

"Well at least we can warn the students about-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Armin never got mad really, only recently had he realized he could feel that emotion. "What do you mean warn?"

"Didn't Elsa freeze Rosalya's heart?" Deborah asked innocently, trying to make Elsa look like the monster she saw her as. "She will hurt the others."

"No." Nathaniel had it with Deborah, she could lie about him all she wanted but Elsa was a different matter. "Elsa would never hurt anyone intentionally, she threw us out because of the accident. Not strike fear in us."

"Only idiots would believe she would purposefully hurt another." The three boys turned to walk away but what they said struck a nerve.

Deborah was never one to be reckless, she knew it would only hurt her image more but she needed to do something. "Well then." Waiting until Nathaniel and Kentin pulled open the slightly frosted doors, after kicking away the wall of snow blocking their way, Deborah grabbed Iris and shoved her onto Kentin.

"Whoa!" Kentin fell forward as he was caught off guard with Iris's weight.

"Deborah?!" Castiel tried to grab the pop star but she was quicker than him as she kicked his shin before running off.

Deborah had one last chance to finally get rid of Elsa and she wasn't letting it go by, true that now Castiel and Iris saw her true self just a bit but whatever. They'd believe anything she told them so long as she looked them straight in the eye and threw in some fake tears for added measures.

Rosalya found herself cuddling under a mountain of blankets as the brothers tried to light a fire. Usually one good thick blanket was enough but now that her heart was freezing this barely kept her from shivering.

"Damn it." she heard Leigh curse, "The lighter's out of fluid."

"We have some matches in the back." Lysander stood up and hurried off to the back of the apartment.

Rosalya cuddled deeper into her little hole, how awful she felt that she failed to be there for Elsa. She should have made Elsa stay with her, better yet she should have made her stay home. All this could have been avoided and Deborah would have been long gone by now.

"Found the matches." she heard Lysander say, the sounds of him scratching a match until it lit and fire burning wood was all she heard for a moment. "That should help."

"We..." she could barely talk without sounding like she was cry, "We were...so...close.."

"Rosalya don't talk." Leigh said as he pushed off the blankets "Just try to stay warm."

Rosalya weakly crawled toward the fireplace, she could feel where the heat was driving away the cold but there was a struggle between the two temperatures. Olaf said the heat would postpone the spell for a while but for how long exactly he didn't know.

"Rosalya," Lysander knelled next to the girl and said softly, "we're going to check out the school just to make sure nothing's wrong. We'll be back soon."

Rosalya only nodded, too cold to really care what was going on as well as too caught in her own thoughts. She hardly registered the brothers leaving until she heard the door lock. She had waited a good few minutes until she tried to get up, intending on going back to find Elsa.

"Hm!" she moaned as she tried to stand, it was amazing that she hadn't been struck in the heart for more than a second and she was already weak. "Ah!" Rosalya's arm gave way, causing her to drop onto the floor rather hard.

_It's no use._ She told herself as she hugged herself, _Without any help I won't even make it to the front door._

That thought alone made her give out a small sob, some people find it foolish to fight for a friend but Rosalya never did. After all she owed Elsa for saving her relationship with Leigh and they were friends. What friends abandon each other in their darkest time? Elsa wouldn't do that and neither would Rosalya.

She had to find a way, she always did so what was going to stop her now?

Olaf and Snowflake were slowly approached Elsa's palace, they noticed its change in color and knew its meaning.

"I hope Rosalya's okay." Snowflake sighed sadly, "Queen Elsa's magic is getting out of control."

Olaf nodded, "I know, everything caught with her."

As they approached, the duo heard footsteps behind them. Like a large group. They knew the group they were helping had went back to the city below, who could this possibly be? Hiding behind a convenient bolder, the brothers waited for the group to show themselves.

"This is it miss?" a large man asked, staring up Elsa's palace in confusion. "Never in my life.."

"The place is beautiful," Olaf and Snowflake recognized that fake sweet tone, "the monster who created it is not."

Deborah stood proud as she led the group of officers to Elsa's palace, how lucky was it that Snowflake had given the directions to them when he thought she was Elsa's friend?

"We gotta do something Olaf." Snowflake whispered to his brother, "They're gonna hurt Queen Elsa."

Olaf nodded but he didn't know what they could do. They could warn Rosalya but she was too weak to help out.

"We can warn her friends." Snowflake suggested, "They wouldn't hurt the queen."

Olaf nodded his head, "Yeah, let's hurry."

Deborah took a step toward the large gate that closed off the only entry to the ice palace, "You're going to have to break the ice to get in."

"Leave this to us miss." the officer said as his men approached the gate, "We'll break this down in a jiffy."

Deborah resisted rolling her eyes at the ridiculous officer and waited for the men to break down the huge ice wall. Surprisingly, it actually didn't take long to break it, the wall itself was already weak due to Elsa's current state. All of Elsa's magic was concentrated in the palace than in her gate.

"We need to move forward."

"Don't startle her." Deborah reminded them as she followed behind them. "She uses the magic on a whim but it's deadlier when she's afraid or startled."

"We got it miss." the officer replied to her warning, "Why are you so interested in getting this girl anyways?"

"She hurt a friend of mine." Deborah answered, "Besides, I figured she wouldn't attack you since she knew me."

The officers didn't understand how she could be of any help but didn't bother questioning. After all she did bring them here so they couldn't be too pushy with her.

Elsa heard the sounds of breaking ice and when one of the ice men hurried in she panicked. "My Queen, these men have broken the gate.

"This isn't good." Elsa looked around, trying to come up with an idea of how to fix her newest problem. "I must leave, it's me they're after."

"Let us stall for you then my queen." the ice man pleaded, "You will not get far with them trailing you."

Elsa took in a deep breath and nodded, "Very well my noble guard."

The ice man bowed before taking off, sounding alarm as he went. Elsa would rather her creations not be involved but she had no choice. Hurrying down to the main floor of her palace she found her guard was already assembled and prepared for their battle.

"I have one request to ask of you." she said to them, knowing they were waiting for orders, "do not ever mortally wound the men."

"Yes our queen!" the men then turned toward the door and made their way out to staircase the officers and Deborah were on.

Elsa knew that she couldn't leave just yet, once everyone was too occupied to notice her escaping would she try. But first, where would she go? Obviously people of Sweet Amoris would check the mountains for her. Where would she be safe?

Elsa cringed, she resided here so that she wasn't completely away but it seemed she still wasn't welcomed. She should have realized that sooner.

_Where I run does not matter right now, _she said to herself, _right now the only place where I could run without anyone following is the ocean._

She would rather not travel back down to Sweet Amoris to cross the ocean nor would she like to freeze it but what choice did she have? She could go to the other side of the mountain but that wasn't really any different than her first plan. Plus wolves inhabited the other side of the mountain and her snow wouldn't help her much.

_To Sweet Amoris then._ She took in a deep breath, this would the second time she ran from her home and hopefully it would be last.

Moving to Sweet Amoris almost a year ago was her only hope of living a normal life without worrying over anyone finding out about her secret. How was it she was unable to live without her magic causing trouble?

Why? Why did she have to be cursed with the powers of cold winter? Everyone else in her family were normal, all had gifts that any human could gain except her. She, and only she, had the power of ice and snow that hurt people.

Elsa felt her heart begin to freeze under her sadness, she was told by the wise man that freezing her own hear in sadness was the worst thing she could do to herself; she would become the true Snow queen if she forsake all her emotions.

The freezing of her heart won't happen like it would to someone else, her emotions would fight until either her heart froze or she was given a reason to love again. More likely the former.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just A side note, I felt that the freezing of the heart goes faster when you're out in the cold and slows down when you're warm. Also, Elsa did have a family but she lives independantly now, it gets explained later on.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Eternal Winter**

_**Chapter 5: What Are We Gonna Do?**_

* * *

><p>Rosalya had noticed that the fire was starting to go out, she wasn't even all that able to move herself so how was she going to be able to relight a fire? But if she didn't try to keep the fire going her heart would freeze sooner than she wanted.<p>

As Rosalya was about to give up on trying to save herself, she heard the front door move like someone was trying to get in. It wasn't Leigh or Lysander, they had keys and wouldn't be as panicked as the person outside was.

"Try this!" Rosalya heard a voice say, a familiar voice she had heard not too long ago.

The door, after a few scraping noises, pushed open followed by two voices, "Rosalya?"

"Olaf.." Rosalya smiled as she tried to wave them to the fire place, "Snowflake."

"Rosalya!" Olaf hurried to her waving hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rosalya shook her head, "The fire...it's dying..."

"Don't worry," Snowflake ran over to the small box of matches, "I'll take care of it!" he stroked the match and tossed it into the fire, he failed to realize that the wood wasn't going to burn anymore. "Oh no."

"Try to find paper if there's no wood." Olaf told his brother, "I'll stay with Rosalya."

Snowflake nodded and hurried off to search for alternatives for the fire. He was going to have to be careful, after all he knew neither of the brothers would appreciate it if he burned important papers that couldn't be replaced.

"We came to warn you Rosalya," Olaf said lowly, sort of like a person would to comfort a hurting child. "Deborah's attacking Elsa and we thought you could help."

"What..?" Deborah was attacking Elsa? Why? This seemed incredibly low for Deborah and actually very stupid. "Olaf, will Elsa be okay?"

Olaf shrugged, "She has her guards but she might run again."

"Again?" Would Elsa forever leave them this time? Olaf didn't seem to be on the same page as Rosalya, he didn't think of Elsa hiding in the mountain as running away like she did.

"Didn't you know?" he asked, "Elsa ran away from home when she was a little girl."

Rosalya looked up at Olaf, she never even knew anything of Elsa's life before starting at Sweet Amoris. "You mean..she left...her home?"

Olaf nodded, "She lived with her parents and older brother in a land far from here. Her family were ordinary people, like you, so when her parents found out Elsa was born with her gift they hid her from everyone." he sounded so sad as he spoke, "Except for her brother, Adrian."

"Her...brother..?"

"He was always fascinated by her magic, use to tell her she was special and that she could do great things." Olaf looked at the fire and sighed, "Her parents thought that if she didn't use her powers that they'd go away, which was why Elsa wore her gloves."

"The gloves?" Rosalya pushed herself up a bit, "They..concealed..her magic..right?"

Olaf nodded, "Her brother told her that it was because people were just mean but then he was forbidden to see her again."

"Fo-Forbidden?"

"A wise man warned her parents that Elsa's powers would grow as she aged and that while her magic was beautiful it was just as dangerous." Olaf shook his head a bit, "He meant for them to teach her how to use her magic but they took it as that she wasn't allowed to have any contact with people."

"That's..so cruel..."

"They did eventually try to teach her, once she realized that they were afraid of her. But what did it for her was when she found out they were sending Adrian away."

"Why..?" Rosalya asked softly, "Why send him away?"

"They were nobles." he answered, "He was the heir so he was being sent to a special school while Elsa couldn't even leave her room. She panicked."

Rosalya would have asked what had happened but she had just the slightest of feelings as to what occurred. "Who did she hurt?"

"Her parents." he sighed softly, "They tried to calm her down but he was so upset that she accidentally struck them both in the heart."

"Like me?"

Olaf nodded his head sadly, "After their deaths she stayed for less than a year before running away. She never went near her home again."

"So then...she..she's leaving her home again...she's leaving..us." That did not sit well with Rosalya, how many years did Elsa hide before deciding to join them at school? How long did she suffer and why must she continue to suffer? "Olaf...help me.."

"What?"

"We..got to..get to Elsa.."

"No, no, no." Olaf tried to stop Rosalya from moving but she had already managed to stand up, "Rosalya if you go out there you'll die."

"And if I..don't...Elsa will suffer...even more." She argued, making her way to the front door, "Now help me..."

Deborah had been forced to stay at the bottom of the staircase as the mission was suddenly change thanks to the strange ice men that appeared. Shooting the creatures was useless, somehow they were able to regenerate, and there was more of the ice creatures then there was officers.

"Damn it." While it helped Deborah out that the ice men were being hostel she didn't anticipate their existence. She needed to reach Elsa, need to destroy all hopes of living in Sweet Amoris while she could.

She never needed to ever resort as low as she was, people normally gave into her demands rather quickly. Elsa was the first to ever refuse her, the first to go against her, there was no way she was letting that slide.

Luckily for her, the officers were so busy fighting with the ice men that no one noticed Elsa creating another staircase, fleeing toward Sweet Amoris.

_How easy you make things for me..._Deborah smiled, waiting until Elsa was obviously heading down the mountian to call to the officers. "Look! She's heading back to city!"

Elsa heard the familiar voice of Deborah calling out and she panicked when she realized that Deborah was with the officers, tricking them into attacking her.

"N-No.." Elsa saw where the officers turned to see her, "No don't.."

When the officers started to make their way back down the staircase, Elsa felt her magic react violently to her fear just as it had at the school just the previous day. And, just like at the school, she caused another blizzard though it was far more violent than the first.

No one could believe the returning group that Deborah hurt Iris and Castiel so that she could attack Elsa, it was just unbelievable had it not come from two people who also favored Deborah.

"I just don't understand..." Melody's voice could only be heard as a whisper thank to the shock, "Why would she do that?"

Kentin was just annoyed with everyone and their crying over Deborah's betrayal of their trust, how could they just sit there and mourn the supposed loss of a good friend when their real friend was in danger. It was irritating for him to sit hear and listen to this nonsense.

Standing up from his spot at the frosted window, he made his way out of the classroom to the hall. He figured someone would see him leave but he didn't care, he just needed to get out of there.

Walking along the empty halls Kentin recalled all the times he had once had tried to get close to Elsa. When he first arrived here she too was new and immediately he fell for her. At first she was rather kind to him, often politely asking he not follow her around. Perhaps she started to act a bit meaner because she was afraid of hurting him, it would make sense that she was forever afraid of causing harm.

He wondered why she was so afraid, yeah sure her powers could kill people but she couldn't know that unless...

"Why did you go up there?" A voice asked from behind him, "Why would you go to see her?"

Kentin recognized the voice as Castiel's, normally Kentin would be afraid of the redhead but not today. "Because she was a good person and she did no wrong." When Castiel said nothing Kentin looked over his shoulder and asked, "How could you abandon her, all she's done was try to fit in with us and protect us from her own fears. Where does that make her a monster to you?"

Castiel bit his lip, for once a cold remark was hard for him to make. He should thought twice about Elsa's position, he saw the fear in her eyes before she took off to the mountain. He had heard Deborah call her a monster but at the time he thought it was true.

Kentin didn't wait for a response, he knew Deborah was planning something horrible and he wasn't going to stand by and let it happen.

Lysander and Leigh were almost to the school when they saw the blizzard coming down from the mountain. It was moving rather fast, it almost looked like an avalanche had it not been moving in a circling whirl.

"Deborah must've went up there." Leigh assumed, "We should get back to Rosalya, she can't tend to the fire on her own."

"I agree," Lysander looked back toward the direction of the school and groaned, "I need to warn them of the storm, this one looks too violent compared to the last."

"Go then, try to stay safe Lysander." Leigh headed off toward the apartment while Lysander went for the school.

Lysander was afraid for Elsa and Rosalya but he needed to warn them, this storm looked like it could bury the whole town and he knew he only would have time to warn his classmates of what was going.

Elsa ran down the mountain crying, her storm gave her some protection against anyone catching her but still, the fact she can do this frightened her.

"Nh!" she glanced around, all she could see was white and gloomy grey. Hopefully she threw Deborah and the officers off her tracks but that wouldn't last long, the heart of the storm followed her around so wherever she went so did the storm.

_I have to get to the ocean,_ she mentally cried, _I have to keep moving!_

She took off toward where she recalled Sweet Amoris stood, she hoped that the storm would hurt anyone. She was lucky that no one was hurt the first time, if there was any, she might cause damage this time.

Rosalya stumbled around, her determination was the only thing that gave her the strength to walk. The storm came so quickly that it just about swept her off her feet had she not gripped a railing she was clutching onto.

"Rosalya, are you okay?" Olaf asked as he and Snowflake also held onto the rail, "Elsa's magic is working in defense, Deborah must have made it to her already."

"Not unless...Elsa is run-running away!" Rosalya concluded, "She has to...near us..."

"She's in the heart of the storm." Snowflake shouted when the winds roared, "The storm follows her so if we can gt to the heart of the storm we'll find her."

Rosalya nodded and carefully made her way without the rail, she had no doubt Elsa would run along the main street. The main street would allow her to go anywhere and that's more likely what Elsa wants.

"Out here Rosalya," Olaf said as they headed toward the street, "you'll only have a few minutes left before your heart freezes to death. Use that time wisely."

"So long as you help me." she said, surprised that she managed a sentence without having to stop to breathe. "How do I know..."

"The winds won't be as violent," Snowflake told her, knowing her question already. "out here the winds are making way for her."

Rosalya nodded and headed toward where she felt the winds were not pushing as harshly. She was taking a chance, the fact she was already dying the same way as Elsa's parents was going to bother Elsa but Rosalya refused to be beat.

She continued toward the street and then she heard a voice, "Rosalya!" She recognized the voice as Leigh, he must have turned around.

"Leigh!" she shouted back as best she could, it was hard since it took all her strength. "Leigh.."

Olaf and Snowflake rushed to Rosalya's side ad helped her to where she led them. They knew this was a horrible idea but the loyalty that laid with the girl may have been just what their queen needed. It just might be enough to to save Rosalya and Elsa, just maybe...

"Olaf," Rosalya turned her head to the snowman and asked, "Would you go... get Leigh? Just make sure he's okay."

"But what about you?" he asked worriedly.

"Just do it...Snowflake and I...will be.. fine."

Olaf was hesitant to leave but Snowflake agreed with Rosalya, "Leave Queen Elsa to us Olaf, go help Leigh!" All it took was that for Olaf to reluctantly to find Rosalya's boyfriend. It wasn't that he disliked the guy but he feared for the Rosalya's safety more since she only have so little time to survive this weather condition.

"We gotta hurry Rosalya." Snowflake said when Olaf was gone, "Soon you're body's gonna turn to ice."

Rosalya nodded in agreement and continued toward where they felt Elsa was, she was already feeling much colder than before but she hardly cared. Her friend needed her and plus Elsa probably could take off the spell, it was just a matter of convincing her to stop being so afraid.

Lysander had arrived to the school just in time to bump into Kentin. "Whoa." he hadn't expected to be almost head butted by the military brunette. Luckily he was able to not fall back on the impact, Kentin wasn't as lucky.

"Lysander?" Kentin pushed himself up from where he landed after colliding with the singer. "What are you doing here?"

"I assume you know where Deborah went." he stated matter-a-factually, "There's a blizzard, worse than the first, coming down."

Kentin groaned, "Just great." He didn't think Deborah would make it up the mountain so soon and how the heck did she know where Elsa's palace was?

Lysander looked around, he noticed the halls were empty. "Where is everyone?"

"In the classrooms." Kentin answered, "We gotta go out there, Elsa's probably trying to run away that's how the first one happened."

Lysander had to agree but he wasn't so sure they would make it out in this blizzard. This one looked stronger and faster than the last and he barely made through the last. Then again, what friend would he be to just stay indoors and hide?

"Is there still away to get to her?"

Lysander took in a deep breath and answered, "We're about to find out. Come on." the boys went outside just as the storm hit them, it was definitely stronger than the last. They almost were blown right into the school's brick wall had they not held onto the front door.

"She can't be far!" Kentin shouted to Lysander as they struggled to get a footing in the harsh winds, "If she's down here she's got to be close."

"I hope so!" Lysander shouted back as they both struggled toward the school's gate. "And I sincerely hope Deborah has not gotten to her yet!"

Deborah followed the storm, uncaring that the officers were probably not behind her anymore. She was pleased that another stormed brewed and that Elsa was more than likely leaving but her job wasn't done.

_I need to remind her who's the queen of this town, _she grinned devilishly, _I'll make sure she never forgets who made her expose herself, who ruined her life._

Deborah may not have control of the high school anymore, again it depends on whether they'd buy her lies which they usual did, but she could manipulate the town. Fear was one this everyone couldn't control and it was the best weapon to use against people.

As she approached the the city limits she felt the winds become less cruel, that meant she was near the heart which meant she was near Elsa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Deborah's intentions are rather unclear but what can be said is that she doesn't want Elsa around at all anymore. I figured that Deborah had to have had a pretty bad childhood or i don't know. She didn't just think one day to use people, I think something happened and she thought of that as a way to get around.<strong>_

_**Also, I have a song that's a mix of For The First Time In Forever and Let it go that I need some help with, anyone reading who'd like to help me out please let me know. I wanted to use it at the end so please some one, HELP ME! I'm like so not the musical type so my judgement isn't one to trust. Let me know in a PM or Review! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Eternal Winter**

**Chapter 6: Life's Too Short**

* * *

><p>Elsa may had trouble seeing thanks to the winds but she could still see where the snow covered over cars and buildings. Everything looked so deserted, so cold and lifeless. She had snowed everyone in, she forced them to seek shelter inside.<p>

"Oh no..." With what she's done she could imagine people would hate her for all this, if only she knew how to lift away her snow. She wished she knew how to control her curse, if she knew then none of this would have happened!

Adrian tried to help her, he was the only person who tried to teach her control until their parents locked her away. He believed that she was gifted for a reason and that she needed to use her magic; they thought otherwise. People now cared little of witches, it was looked as its own religion, but her family despised such beings. That was her parents main fear and why they were so heavily afraid of her.

"Why are you running?" the sarcastic question came, how did Deborah catch up so quickly? The storm was to protect her. "Why don't you just accept that your a freak?"

Elsa barely turned toward the girl, tears fell like the falling snow from her blue eyes. "Why must you seek me out, I left to the mountain and still you follow!"

"You need to be taught your place!" Deborah shot back, "With how many believe in you, you're still a threat to me no matter where you are!"

Elsa shook her head, "No, you're the threat not me!"

Deborah scoffed and took a step toward her, "_**I'm**_ a threat? I don't believe I am the one to bury the whole town in snow! Snow that refused to melt under the sun."

Elsa held her tongue, Deborah was clever to use all her misfortunes against her. But still, no matter what it looked like none of this was her fault. She couldn't have known that her fear would create this, she couldn't have known she'd bury the city.

"Not to mention," Deborah coldly added, "you killed Rosalya."

Rosalya nearly stumbled multiple times and Snowflake found himself afraid of whether or not they'd reach Elsa in time. One of the signs of dying of a frozen heart was the skin become so cold that it felt like ice and Rosalya's hands already were showing just that.

"We'll make it Rosalya," he kept telling her even if he wasn't so sure she was listening anymore, "we'll make it."

Rosalya wasn't even aware of what was going on, her mind was almost shutting down and she could barely even remember why she was out there.

"That's right!" the duo heard to their right, "You froze her heart and she died because of you!"

Rosalya recognized the voice, it was Deborah! She must be close to Elsa if she could hear Deborah taunting her!

Elsa looked mortified, she knew Rosalya would die of the curse but to hear it be blamed on her like she had purposefully done it. She didn't know what to do, the helplessness, the fear, the utter pain! She fell to her knees in utter, horrific, sorrow toward the death of her friend. There was no name for what she was feeling exactly but whatever it was, it caused her storm to die down.

"Are you so weak?" Deborah taunted ruthlessly, she had no shame for her ways. That much was obvious.

Rosalya hadn't expected the winds to die, showing her that Elsa and Deborah were only so far away. Seeing Elsa on the ground in mourning as Deborah mocked her so coldly brought her back from her delusion. "Elsa.." Rosalya found whatever strength she had left and sprinted toward the two. She didn't know what to do but she had to do something, that's all she knew.

When she reached the two Rosalya shoved Deborah away from where she stood above Elsa, "Leave her alone brat!"

Elsa had barely turned to see Rosalya barely still alive before the ice curse consumed her friend. All it left, just like with her parents, was an ice sculpture-like person that was stuck in the position that the person died in.

"Rosalya!" Elsa rushed over to Rosalya and caressed her frozen cheek, "Rosalya, I'm so sorry..." She broke down and hugged the ice corpse tightly. She truly was a fool!

As Elsa wept, some of the people near by heard her sorrowful cries and even felt the pain of sadness she felt for the loss of her dear friend. It was heart breaking, one might wonder how she was still alive having felt this pain. And she's felt it twice.

Lysander, Leigh, and Kentin arrived to see the girl mourning for Rosalya, the sadness of the atmosphere along the circumstances touched them just as much as those listening. Oddly enough, people, including those from the high school, arrived as well to witness the scene. How they managed to dig themselves out of the snow that was so deep was a miracle.

"_Sadness swirls within me like snow,_" Elsa sung pitifully, her tears so heavily evident in her song. "_I've frozen out the only friends I'll ever know. There's no way I can win, but I wish that I had been more careful long ago._"

She never once let go of the frozen Rosalya as she sung to her, sung of her sudden realization that came far too late. "_Life's too short to be such an idiotic fool, so frightened that I couldn't see. Life's too short to be so frozen cold that my past always haunted me._" she paused briefly to let a choked sob, "_I wish I saw things clearly, I guess I'm just not the sort. Now all I know is life's too short._"

Elsa sobbed lightly, only to gasp when she realized she wasn't hugging ice anymore and that warm arms hugged her back. Pulling away slightly, Elsa gave a soft, surprised chuckle at the living again Rosalya. "You-You're alive!"

"Yeah I know, I'm surprised too." Rosalya smiled back, "I don't know how I thawed but I did."

Elsa pulled away completely, taking Rosalya's hands in her's, and she thought back to some of the things told her as well as the good memories she had. Before learning the fear her family had of her gift, she had perfect control of her gift. She was once happy and loved...

"Strike for love..." she quote from the little song her guards sung, "Only an act of true love could break the curse."

"Wait, what?" Rosalya kind of laughed a bit, not understanding her friend. "What are you talking about?"

Elsa laughed, "Rosalya, my powers were controlled by my emotions. My fear made it afraid."

"But true love is-"

"No," Lysander cut in, approaching the two girls, "true love is when you are willing to put someone you care about before yourself."

"You cared more about Elsa's well being than your's Rosalya..." Leigh said as he too came and hugged his beloved girlfriend he almost lost. "But Elsa, if love was enough to save Rosalya..."

Elsa combed back her hair a bit and smiled, "All I needed to control myself was a friend who loved me..."

"And you have more than one Elsa." Kentin came forward and hugged Elsa tightly, "I'm so glad both of you are okay, even if Rosalya annoys me about my clothes."

Rosalya playfully kicked Kentin for his comment, earning some chuckles and giggles from the four, hardly noticing that Nathaniel and Armin joined in as well.

"How did you guys get here by the way?" Lysander asked when he noticed the two, "I didn't think anyone saw us leave."

"Castiel did." Armin smiled and turned halfway to their classmates, "He told us where you were going and we all decided to follow."

Though they were ashamed of how they treated Elsa, their classmates couldn't help but stare in awe at Elsa's new appearance. They never thought once that she could change her appearance so drastically, they use to think Deborah was pretty and Elsa put the brunette's looks to shame.

"Elsa," Rosalya turned her head toward the ice queen and asked, "do you think now..."

Elsa, already understanding what Rosalya was asking, nodded and took two steps away from them. "I do believe I can."

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa summoned her snow to the sky to remove her spell. On the ground underneath her was her signature snowflake that lit the ground much like it had when she made her castle. The people, Deborah included, watched as the snow was lifted up like rain drops flying upwards instead of down to form a large glittering snowflake. Some of the small children happily spoke of the snowflake as the unnatural snow gather, asking their parents to lift them on their shoulders so that they could get a better look. Once all the snow gather, Elsa released it again only this time it fell like glitter and did not freeze the city.

"Wow..." Rosalya turned to Elsa and playfully nudged her shoulder, "I knew you could do it."

Elsa smiled shyly and nodded, "And thank you for believing in me."

"Hey miss!" one of the little boys said in his adorable little lisp, "Your snowmen are melting!"

Elsa and Rosalya gasped as they did see Olaf and Snowflake melting away under the sun.

"Oh no!" Rosalya was about to rush over to them but Elsa stopped her.

"Not to worry Rosalya." Elsa twirled her wrist with her index finger pointed at the brothers. "Now they can live no matter the season."

Olaf and Snowflake happily danced around after Elsa rebuild their bodies and allowed them to live regardless the seasons. "Yay!"

Elsa gave a relieved laugh when the children started to approach the snowmen, eager to play with them like Frosty the snowman.

"Elsa?" Iris asked shyly, unsure if she speak but did so anyways. "Are you coming back?"

"What?" Deborah asked, shocked that everything turned so quickly against her. "You can't be serious, she nearly killed a person and you want her to stay?!"

"If anyone should be questioned about staying here, it's you Deborah." Castiel approached Deborah, absolute disgust was written on his face, "Elsa never wanted us to know because she didn't want to hurt us. You? You only saw an opportunity to get rid of someone who saw right through you."

"What?" Deborah tried to act like she was hurt but her facade wasn't working, "Kitten, that's not-" She tried to touch Castiel but he only shoved her away.

"No!" he growled, "Elsa always was there to help out, always willing to give a hand. And this whole time I doubted her, not knowing the pain she was in until now."

Deborah looked at Castiel in utter shock, never once had he spoken to her so coldly nor had he never believed her. "B-but kitten..." Tears welled up in Deborah's eyes, she was defeated, humiliated, how had this happened?!

"Just leave Deborah!" Rosalya ordered, not caring what anyone else thought, "You've done enough here."

Deborah gritted her teeth together and stormed away, she had never been beaten like this before. Without Castiel her career was over, her manager wouldn't keep her much longer and now once word got out about this she would be through. No one would want her now!

As Deborah took off, the police she recruited also returned from the mountain receiving the news of Deborah's lies.

"Forgive us miss." The captain apologized, "If we had known we would have never gone up there."

Elsa smiled and nodded at them men, grateful that everyone saw that she was no monster nor witch.

"So, again Elsa?" Iris asked, "Will you come back?"

Elsa looked down at the ground then up the mountain where her palace still stood, having been too far for her to thaw away where she stood. "Well, I did go through so much work to make my palace."

"Elsa?"

Suddenly, Elsa was struck with an idea, "Rosalya, I have a proposition for you."

Elsa stood in her frozen palace, the gates were closed but her guards awaited her command to open them. She looked at herself in her ice mirror, butterflies fluttered excitably in her stomach as she waited for her guests to arrive at the gate.

She was still in her ice gown, her hair still snow blonde and tossed back. She had asked Rosalya and their classmates to arrange a special ball to remember the Great Thaw, as it was called by the children. Rosalya also made mention of having a very special present for her too.

"My queen," an ice man bowed to Elsa, "permission to open up the gate?"

Elsa to in a deep breath, "This is it.." turning to her guard, she smiled, "Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

The ice man hurried off to pass the message to the guards, leaving Elsa alone again. She checked herself one last time before deciding she needed to go downstairs to her ball.

Rosalya was so excited for this ball, she made special gowns and suits for everyone at school as well as got Elsa a special surprise. "I can't wait!" she squealed, Leigh was barely able to contain her.

"Don't worry Rosalya," Leigh whispered in her ear, "She'll open the gates soon."

Almost as if on cue, the gates opened slowly to the guests. Olaf and Snowflake greeted them cheerfully and lead everyone inside to the frozen fountain where the ball was being held.

"And now presenting our Queen!" They happily announced.

Elsa came out, earning herself a round of applause from the people. She never felt so welcomed before by others.

Iris was the first to approach, Rosalya and Lysander had come up with a brilliant way for them to apologize to Elsa. "_We came all this way to give us a fresh start! But now that you're like, wow, it's all like warm in the heart._"

Elsa smiled brightly, "_I'm so glad you like it c__ause this is the real me. __You have no idea how great it feels to be free_."

"_You've been hiding for way too long,_" Castiel sung to her, gathering his own courage. "s_o let's forget whose right and forget whose wrong._"

"_Okay!_" Elsa grinned, her magic flurrying around through the palace walls. "_Why don't you stay? There's room for friends in my court!_"

"_Cause life's too short!_"

"_To always feel shut out and unloved by the friends I longed to know._" Elsa's magic looked like colorful little fireworks as it zipped and whizzed around.

"_Life's too short._"

Alexy took his turn, eager to let Elsa know how much he cared for her. "_To never let us celebrate you!The true queen of the ice and snow!_"

Violette, Kim, and Melody finally decided to put their part in, "_We never understood but now we do!_"

"_Life's too short to miss out on friends like you_." Elsa released her magic, allowing a light amount of snow fall to finish her frozen ball.

Their audience cheered when their song, Elsa's ice men started to play music and the people began to dance in a traditional waltz. Not everyone was up to dancing so a few took to talking against the walls or outside. Children were also given tours of the palace by Olaf and Snowflake.

Rosalya hurried up the stairs, a widen grin on her face. "So you ready for your surprise?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, "I am."

"Okay!" Rosalya turned around to looked for something then instructed Elsa to close her eyes, "I'll guide you down the stair, just don't peek!"

Elsa shook her head but complied with her friend's wished, "You better not gone and done something silly."

"I would never!" Rosalya couldn't even sound insulted with how happy she was, "Okay! Open your eyes."

When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw a man she only last saw as a mere boy. "Adrian?"

Adrian smiled at his younger sister, he was eternally grateful that Rosalya had contacted him about his missing sister. "Hello again Elsa."

Elsa glanced at Rosalya, "How...?"

"I had a little help from Olaf and Snowflake." she admitted, "I thought you guys need to reunite."

"And I thank you for that." Adrian smiled to Rosalya in thanks before bowing to Elsa. "Now, as your brother, may I have this dance?"

Elsa gave him a small chuckle and nodded, "You may my dear brother." Giving Adrian her hand, he lead her out on the dance floor.

"This is so amazing!" Olaf and Snowflake smiled to each other when they returned to see Elsa dancing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was never gonna make this a huge story but I'm sad to see it end. Who thought I was gonna have Elsa and Adrian reunite? My editor called it, i don't remember when she did but apparently she did. Anywho, I'm people do like this story. A special thanks to TheWriterGirl09271998 for her support! See ya peoples!<strong>_


End file.
